


(Podfic) Wage Your War by della19

by ventusprinceps



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Will Graham, But also aggressor Will, Cannibalism, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal is Hannibal, Happy ending (with cannibalism), M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Prompt Fic, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help, Will is morally grey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: To say that Will Graham is still an unmated, childless omega at the age of thirty-eight is his own choice is true. It is not to say that it is his preference. Will wants a mate and a family just as much – perhaps even more – than the next omega. He’s simply never met that one person who fit the bill before. And then he walks into Jack Crawford’s office and meets Hannibal Lecter and well that, as they say in the business, is that.Now all he needs to do is convince Hannibal of that. But well, this is Hannibal Lecter he is dealing with. It must be done a certain…flair. But that isn’t a problem for Will. Not at all.After all, snakes may kill mongoose, but one must never forget this as well: mongoose hunt snakes too.It’s Will Graham’s turn to wage his war.Or, here is a fic about omega!Will Graham manipulating alpha!Hannibal Lecter into getting exactly what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wage Your War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416355) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



> I am all a flutter honestly. This is a podfic of the absolutely epic and fantastical Wage Your War by della19. I have loved this fic for so long, and I hope I did it the justice it deserves! Thanks so incredibly much to della19 for allowing me to record and post this. Honestly it was a joy to record. I actually already have the whole thing finished - recording and editing both - so I should be posting a chapter every day or so. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and all that on the original story!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xkoljo6zxqf5mga/1_Wage_Your_War_Chapter_1.mp3/file) | **Size:** 27 MB | **Duration:** 00:29:46

Soundcloud:


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos. I am so glad this is being received so well!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/t4cpfmthpwqs8ek/2_Wage_Your_War_Chapter_2.mp3/file) | **Size:** 30.87 MB | **Duration:** 00:31:57

Soundcloud:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war continues! Abigail is introduced in this chapter and the scenes between her and Will are seriously so fun to perform. I hope that you are all enjoying the podfic so far! Thanks to all of you who are leaving comments and kudos. They are giving me life!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r4fa2373cond0hq/3_Wage_Your_War_Chapter_3.mp3/file) | **Size:** 35 MB | **Duration:** 00:38:27

Soundcloud:


	4. Interlude 1 - Red Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first interlude. It is Hannibal's point of view of the pillow scene ;D
> 
> BTW - so sorry for the long time between posts. It's been... a difficult two weeks or so. Blech. I hope you are all still loving it!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jj3go581eehhg79/4_Wage_Your_War_Interlude_1.mp3/file) | **Size:** 17 MB | **Duration:** 00:18:24

Soundcloud:


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope that everyone's holiday season is going well! Here is the next chapter. Because of the interludes, from here on out the chapter title and number aren't going to match. This is chapter 4. I hope you all love it! It is def one of my favs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note - If you guys are having issues accessing this pod on soundcloud, let me know. The site is being...weird this week. For some reason, it keeps telling me that the track is unavailable in my country. Which is weird because I should be able to play my own track anywhere, right? Just let me know if you guys have any issues!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i4wuc1nqwvb921k/5_Wage_Your_War_Chapter_4.mp3/file) | **Size:** 42 MB | **Duration:** 00:45:36

Soundcloud:


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Opera!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone has had a lovely holiday season. Here is another chapter to start your new year right! 2018 was a pretty interesting year for me. I started podficcing in earnest this year and I am so glad that I did! ;*

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g5xt5c7gm2c67kd/6_Wage_Your_War_Chapter_5.mp3/file) | **Size:** 45 MB | **Duration:** 00:49:01

Soundcloud:


	7. Interlude 2 - Little Boy Blue and the Man on the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She notices it when she is reading her morning papers.
> 
> (A brief look at Will's mother. This interlude takes place about 9 months after the events in chapter 5 and the upcoming chapter 6.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a brief interlude from the point of view of Will's mother. It is fairly short but srsly, I love it. I hope you all do too.

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qy70guemvn5hhdu/7_Wage_Your_War_Interlude_2.mp3/file) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:28

Soundcloud:


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all. This chapter begins with smut. So just be prepared for that, ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a great chapter! Hope you all like it!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/saq272a228ti8ph/8_Wage_Your_War_Chapter_6.mp3/file) | **Size:** 39 MB | **Duration:** 00:43:07

Soundcloud:


	9. Interlude 3 - Crimes and Misdemeanours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute! Sorry about that!
> 
> This is Interlude 3. Just a note - there is the tampering with birth control in this chapter. Hannibal is not a good person and tampering with BC is not ever ever ever ok. Be aware.

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0gd1d9hfh5t8ixf/9_Wage_Your_War_Interlude_3.mp3/file) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 00:14:12

Soundcloud:


	10. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and beyond. <3

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f0ov9trloq51jj3/10_Wage_Your_War_Chapter_7_Pt_1.mp3/file) | **Size:** 26 MB | **Duration:** 00:29:16

Soundcloud:


	11. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal messes up and Will finds himself in a tight spot.

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8874syms802ajik/11_Wage_Your_War_Chapter_7_part_2.mp3/file) | **Size:** 27 MB | **Duration:** 00:29:46

Soundcloud:


End file.
